104th Ohio Infantry
The 104th Ohio Volunteer Infantry was an infantry regiment in the Union army during the American Civil War. It played a conspicuous role at the Battle of Franklin during the 1864 Franklin-Nashville Campaign, where six members later received the Medal of Honor, most for capturing enemy flags. Organization The 104the OVI was organized at Camp Massillon on August 30, 1862, under Col. James W. Reilly in response to a need for additional three-years regiments. * Company A * Company B * Company C * Company D: Captain Marcus C. Horton * Company E * Company F: Captain Joseph F. Riddle * Company G * Company H * Company I * Company K Among the nearly one thousand recruits in the 104th OVI was future United States Congressman Laurin D. Woodworth. Service record The regiment moved to Covington, Kentucky, on September 1, 1862, in preparation for the Defense of Cincinnati against a threatened Confederate invasion by troops under Edmund Kirby Smith. It was involved in the subsequent skirmish at Fort Mitchel in northern Kentucky. The regiment spent 1863 in Kentucky and then moved to East Tennessee until April 1864. It then was reassigned to duty as part of the XXIII Corps in Georgia, Washington D.C., and finally North Carolina for the Carolinas Campaign. The 104th OVI mustered out of the army on June 17, 1865. During its term of service, the regiment had 3 officers and 46 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded in combat. It also lost 4 officers and 130 enlisted men by disease, for a total of 183 fatalities out of the 1,740 men who served at various times in the regiment.CWSS List of Medal of Honor Recipients from the 104th OVI Six men from the regiment were recipients of the Medal of Honor for gallantry at Franklin:Ohio Civil War Recipients *Joseph Davis: Rank and organization: Corporal, Company C. Place and date: At Franklin, Tenn., 30 November 1864. Entered service at: ---. Birth: Wales. Date of issue: 4 February 1865. Citation: Capture of flag.United States Army: Civil war Medal of Honor winners. *John C. Gaunt: Rank and organization: Private, Company G. Place and date: At Franklin, Tenn., 30 November 1864. Entered service at: Damascoville, Ohio. Birth: Columbiana County, Ohio. Date of issue: 13 February 1865. Citation: Capture of flag. *Abraham Greenawalt: Rank and organization: Private, Company G. Place and date: At Franklin, Tenn., 30 November 1864. Entered service at: Salem, Ohio. Birth: Montgomery County, Pa. Date of issue: 13 February 1865. Citation: Capture of corps headquarters flag (C.S.A.). *Newton H. Hall: Rank and organization: Corporal, Company I. Place and date: At Franklin, Tenn., 30 November 1864. Entered service at: ---. Birth: Portage County, Ohio. Date of issue: 13 February 1865. Citation: Capture of flag, believed to have belonged to Stewart's Corps (C.S.A.). *George V. Kelley: Rank and organization: Captain, Company A. Place and date: At Franklin, Tenn., 30 November 1864. Entered service at: Massillon, Ohio. Born: 23 March 1843, Massillon, Ohio. Date of issue: 13 February 1865. Citation: Capture of flag supposed to be of Cheatham's Corps (C.S.A.). *John H. Ricksecker: Rank and organization: Private, Company D. Place and date: At Franklin, Tenn., 30 November 1864. Entered service at: ---. Birth: Springfield, Ohio. Date of issue: 3 February 1865. Citation: Capture of flag of 16th Alabama Artillery (C.S.A.). Notes References * Pinney, N. A., History of the 104th Regiment Ohio Volunteer Infantry from 1862 to 1865. Akron, Ohio: Printed by Werner & Lohmann, 1886. * Civil War Soldiers and Sailors; National Park Service External links * 104th Ohio Infantry by Larry Stevens * Northwest Ohio in the Civil War Further reading * Smith, Barbara Bentley and Nina Bentley Baker, editors, Burning Rails As We Pleased: The Civil War Letters of William Garrigues Bentley, 104th Ohio Volunteer Infantry. Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland & Company, 2004. ISBN 978-0-7864-1659-2. Category:Ohio Civil War regiments Category:Cincinnati, Ohio in the American Civil War Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865